Unconditional
by bloodysword99
Summary: Under Construction.
1. Unconscious

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Unconscious"**

"That's all today! Be sure to be here early for practice!"

With that note, Couch Momoe ended the training that late afternoon. The team bowed to their strong willed female couch and dispersed. The sky was already orange and the sun was just about to set that very day when Ren Mihashi unchained his bike and headed home with the team.

"Hey, Mihashi!"

The boy jolts hearing his name, he turns quickly and nervously to the caller. It was Tajima.

"I know this great Ramen shop, Me and Hanai are gonna grab some! Wanna come?" Hooking his harm on Mihashi neck almost dismantling it from his spine, He offered but the boy timidly shook his head trying his best to answer properly.

"N-N-No, t-t-t-thanks." They all waked and chatted until they parted ways.

After saying their goodbyes to the rest of their team, Mihashi was left with the naggiest person who he fears the most, Takaya Abe. Don't get him wrong. He's a nice person and he's a great catcher but he just has this personality that was scary and anti-friendly. It torments the fragile boy to be close to a being with such negative energy and that's just when he doesn't talk to him. The moment Abe opens his mouth, he feels like his whole world is shaking. He would turn to jelly the moment he gets mad for his stuttering speech. Despite that kind of personality, Mihashi can't help but love him.

"Mihashi." He jolts and squeals.

"I'll be heading home." So shallow, so cold, it's his voice but it always makes his heart melt.

"Y-Yeah, S-s-s-see you."

He wanted to say something before he left yet he swallowed his words watching him leave on his bike. Mihashi wasn't coward. No, he wasn't at all. In fact, he was much lower than that. He utterly terrified for no reason like the world hated him. He feels like no one in this whole wide universe could stand him. He believed in that for so many years. And now, the person who he fears and most likely hates (even though he doesn't really) Is the only person he wants to be loved by. (Excluding his family of course!)

And his name is Abe.

While he was sulking in his own feeling for his catcher, he attempted to ride his bike and be on his way home. He was now peddling slowly. Then, Mihashi squeals and miss his footing by seeing a black mass in front of him. He misleads his bike to the garbage cans and the next thing he knows it he was under the dark night embedded with stars.

"H-H-How long…" Blinking blankly a few times before sitting up, he finds something on his lap. A black rounded object? A Toy maybe?

He rubs his eyes and his vision cleared. It wasn't really a toy. It was like a small bunny. Well, its ears were droopy bunny ears and his body was round. What a weird creature? Was this the one he saw…?

"O-O-O-O-Oh no! Did I k-k-k-kill it?" Fearing he might have hit it with his bike, he pokes it first and gently scoops it with his hands nervously…

He shook it gently and then just like that, it woke up. It yawned in Mihashi's face. Its mouth was huge. But that wasn't what made him jump, it was the fact that the bunny…

"Mokona had a great nap!"

The black bunny talked.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Mihashi released the creature and pushed himself to the corner crying.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

In shock, Ren couldn't bear to move at all. He froze there, tears in his eyes and trembling. While the black bunny thing dusted itself off, it turned to Mihashi and stared long and hard.

"Your soul…" It started off scarily. It jumped towards Mihashi and he just went berserk but still couldn't leave that spot. Making wild waving arm gestures and stuttering some mumbles and vowels, the pitcher cried and cried.

"It's soooo rare! So clean! So fragile! So innocent!"

"O-O-O-Oh…W-wa-wa-wa!" More vowels by Mihashi.

"Yuko will love you!"

"A-Ah! E-E-E-Eh! O-O-O-Oh!" Still vowels from Mihashi.

The black thing kissed him lightly on the cheek which made him panics even more. Once it jumped off him, it burped loudly and came out a silver disk talisman. The necklace was spit out and hung on Mihashi's neck.

"We'll be meeting you soon!" Then, once the black thing was out of sight, Ren blacked out.

"A-Abe-kun…" He uttered wishing he was with his catcher.


	2. Untangle

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Untangle"**

"Ren-Ren, wake up! You'll be late!"

Ringing, it was ringing. So annoying. Finding that loud alarm clock, he slammed in hand on the side table hoping to hit the off button. After a few attempts, he was finally able to shut it off. So sleepy. so lightheaded. So tired. That's right, it's possible for someone to feel like that.

"Ren-Ren, breakfast!" Ruri, his cousin yelled downstairs.

Mihashi lazily got up and practically dragged his feet until he reached the bathroom. Looking at his own ugly morning face in the mirror, his eyes were barely open and unruly hair was ultimately there. He yawned and rubbed his eyes while thinking.

"Weird dream." Last night, he saw something out of the ordinary and that wasn't a regular thing with this pitcher. He always expects the worst and the average things in life. Not extraordinary, not supernatural, not paranormal, just normal. It's always been like that until today.

"Ren-Ren!" Called his cousin.

"Y-Y-Yes!"

He splashed his face with cool water to gain full conscious. When the liquid dripped down his face and saw his reflection, he noticed a shining object hanging around his neck.

"W-W-W-What?" He grasped the round silver pendulum. It wasn't that thin. It was like as thick as those pocket watches. And embedded in the front were 9 small gems on the curved edges encircling a round mirror in the middle of the pendant, there was a diamond, ruby, amethyst, sapphire, sardonyx, opal emerald, onyx and an aquamarine. While lifted the silver pendant, he press a knob on its top and the lid popped open. It was a watch alright. An old English watch, doesn't seem to work though.

"W-W-W-Where did…" He then remembered what happened last night.

"Ren Mihashi, get down here! You're food is getting cold!"

"Y-Yes, mom!"

He then ignored the necklace watch around his neck and proceeded to get ready for school.

"You what!"

"I gave the watch to someone!"

"Look you little pest, Yuko might need that watch!"

"Calm down, Watanuki." They both stopped their quarrel and faced the witch puffing smoke in her throne.

"B-But, Miss Yuko!"

"I asked Mokona to surrender it to the person who is worthy enough."

"And define _'worthy enough'_ exactly?" The tall teen asked the beautiful mistress. She replied after puffing more smoke from her hookah.

"One who is in need of guidance, maybe?"

"Guidance!" A pink haired Moro called stated.

"Guidance!" Fallowed by a petit girl, Maru with long blue hair.

"You said it Maru! Moro!" Mokona complimented. They all giggled in the shop excluding Watanuki.

"What do you mean MAYBE!" the teen waved his arms around in total frustration.

"Morning Mihashi!" Said the cleanup hitter, Tajima, seeing the boy pushing his bike to school.

"M-M-M-Morning."

They walked and chatted until the campus was at their sight. Mihashi went on ahead but he was tugged on the shirt by Tajima.

"Wanna see something creepy?"

"N-N-n-n-no. T-t-thanks!" He squealed and tried to break free from him but he had a great grip. They don't call him cleanup hitter for nothing. They dropped their bikes and proceeded to path.

"C'mon, It'll be quick." He (forcibly) dragged the poor crying pitcher the left narrow path and grinned all the way to end of the alley way. When Tajima finally stopped, he pointed at an empty lot. It wasn't anything special. It was grassy and had the space size of a house. It had a few rubbish here and there but nothing more.

"H-H-Huh?"

"Creepy, isn't it? My grandpa said there's a shop here and in that shop lived an evil witch!"

Tajima making scary faces, Mihashi had Goosebumps and wiggled in his place.

"Others say, she just grants wishes but it has price! Some even say, she asks for your soul as payment!"

"W-W-W-AHHHHHH!"

Continuing to scare the living out of Mihashi, the pitcher tried to run for his life but he was grabbed by his shirt.

"But the only people that can ask for her help are the people who have tied fates with the shop."

"Tied F-F-Fates?"

"Yeah, my grandpa said it was some old tale from his ancestors who were also tied by the red strings of fate."

The pitched hiccupped until he was calmed by the soft wind. It comforted him for an unknown reason. He inhaled the breeze and let it out in a heavy sigh. Mihashi soon felt lightheaded and eyes glazed over.

"Oh crap, we're gonna be late! C'mon Mihashi!" Without bothering to wait for the pitcher, Tajima ran off the dark alley to their bikes.

Awhile has passed, the pitcher was still there. A strong breeze hit is face and combed his messy golden locks; the sun shined down on his brilliant watch and emitted a light that was blinding. It didn't even bother him for a second. The mirror reflected the sun's rays and connected the 9 gems into a 9 tipped star. The star dispersed itself in a white light beneath his feet. Once he closed his eyes and opened them, the star was gone and there was a shop before his him.

He blindly walked into the shop, closed the door behind him and found slippers at the small steps. He slipped them on and proceeded to explore into the shop. Once he came into a room full of smoke, he woke up from the trance.

"W-W-W-Where am I?"

"It's about time you got here!"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You're...!" He stuttered seeing the black rabbit thing at the low table feeding itself rice balls.

"Mokona is the name!" With one chump, the whole rice ball was gone into its huge mouth.

Mihashi's feet were planted to the floor. He couldn't move but could still shake.

"Welcome."

A charming voice filled his ears, it was close. Close enough to hear the greeter's breathing, It was spine chilling. When he saw though the corner of his eyes, he was captivated by a goddess over his shoulder. Long straight and as black as ebony, it was fragrant. Lavender and honey to be exact. And eyes as deep as the abyss and red as blood, it casted a spell on him causing him to keep his attention on her. Pale white skin, her face looked smooth and flawless. With a swift motion, the female lifted Mihashi's chin with her index finger and looked straight in his eyes.

"W-W-Who…?" He muttered.

"I'm the one who can help untangle your caught up fate." She chuckled.


	3. uncertain

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK StarFixation FOR THE REVIEW AND ADVICE!**

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT A LOST PERSON WHO COULDN'T REALIZE HIS DESIRE.**

**A PERSON WITH NO DESIRE IS WITHOUT DIRECTION**

**AND THE PERSON WITHOUT DIRECTION IS MIHASHI.**

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Uncertain"**

"Watanuki, fetch me more sake!"

Yuuko commanded. Indulging herself in her own smoke and her beloved alcohol, the witch crossed her legs sitting like a princess and apparently dressed like one. She fashioned herself in a loose long red and black kimono with butterflies and flowers designs. With one last puff from her hookah, an Indian water pipe for smoking, she snatched a rice ball on the table and nibbled on it.

"Don't be shy now! Do you want anything?" She offered but all Mihashi could do was panic kneeling on the clean floor.

"N-No thank y-y-you!" Fixing himself properly, the pitcher kept his hands on his lap and didn't look anywhere else besides it.

"Oh, Is that so? But there must be something I can offer; you are the guest after all."

"I-I-I'm fine." He timidly declined the hospitality but the woman was just too insisting, the type Mihashi can't handle well.

"Nonsense, Watanuki, get him some flan cake you bought and ice tea!"

"But that's for my Himawari!" The tall teen waved his arms in anger.

"Tell me then, Can she finish 5 flan cakes?" Making a gentle argument with him, she asked.

"Can she!" Moro yelped.

"Can she!" Maru blurted.

"Um…Um…" He couldn't make up an excuse so it means the witch has won.

"Thought so…" She sipped of what's left of her sake with a smile.

"Yuuko, you Evil! Evil! Evil witch!" the boy stumped away in defeat.

Mihashi watched helplessly in fright. What is this place?

"Can you be so kind to grace us with your name?" She asked which resulted to the pitcher's jumpiness.

"R-R-R-R-Ren! R-Ren Mihashi!"

"Why hello, Mihashi, my name is Yuuko." Sweet but stern smile, she introduced.

"I'm sure you know Mokona!" Yuuko pointed at the bloated black thing on the table.

"That was delicious." The black Mokona muttered.

"And these lovely ladies are Maru and Moro." The witch pointed to her left and right.

"Maru here!" The blue haired child raised he arms high.

"Moro here!" The pink haired kid did the same.

"And this is Watanuki." Yuuko smiled as the tall teen came back into the room with a platter of treats, ice tea and Sake.

As the teen set the flan cake and tea to in front of the pitcher, Watanuki stared long and hard at him. This action caused the boy to have a set back and teary eyed. Then, he asked.

"You're from Nishiura high, right?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"I heard you have a game against Tosie. Good luck, they're really good."

This made Mihashi even more nervous. The tall teen was startled when the guest started to cry like a kid so he just gave Yuuko the sake and stood by the door.

While the sorceress sipped her liqueur, she closely examined the struggling child. There was just something that caught her attention.

"You're a young guest. It's been a while since we had one of those." She stated not taking her gaze of Mihashi.

"Is there anything you desire?" Yuuko asked blowing out smoke.

"Um…U-Umm…N-nothing really."

"Nothing?" Maru was the first to react surprisingly.

"Nothing?" Moro was shocked.

"Are my big ears deceiving me?" Mokona woke up from the short slumber on the table with his bunny ears twitching.

"That's odd. Usually people who come here always have something but this one…" Watanuki muttered.

An awkward pause filled the area, their mouths agape and eyes wide, the only action the witch did was laugh out loud. They didn't know what's more unexpected Mihashi's uncertainty or Yuuko's sense of humor.

"What an interesting customer we have here, don't you agree?" Her outburst made the pitcher confused. He tilted his head and making that funny crow face. (You know the face he usually does. The diamond shape mouth.) And once Yuuko's laughter died down, she smiled.

"Then, it's up to you to find out exactly what that _'nothing'_ is. Mokona will you please?"

The black bunny bounced up and burped loud. Once again, he spited out an item from his mouth. It was a medium sized red pouch bag with a black ribbon to seal it. Mihashi slowly and nervously picked it up. The silky like cloth came in contact to his rough hands; it was heavenly to the touch and unusually light.

"W-W-W-What…?"

"A small token but in exchange for this we get to see your game with Tosie."

She winked. It slightly alarmed the pitcher but soon focused his attention on the red silk bag. It wasn't heavy rather it seemed like it only had feathers in it. He tried to pull the black ribbon but he was startled when Yuuko announced.

"Now, Maru, Moro, please see Mihashi to the door. He has a lot of things to ponder about."

"To ponder!"

"To ponder!"

The girls said. While Maru took Mihashi's things, Moro proceeded to drag the pitcher on the collar as he was still sitting holding the red bag. And once Watanuki heard the door slam, he glared at the vixen drinking sake.

"You were too nice to him. What are you planning?"

"Is it wrong to be nice?" Yuuko frowned.

"No. But you can't offer that much kindness without a price, right?"

"Hmmm…" She smirked. Who knew Watanuki was so observant.

"And the _'see your game with Tosie'_ is a horrible exchange."

"It might be but I shall collect the full compensation without any disappointed once it's done."

"When what's done?" He asked.

"His search for that _'nothing'_."


	4. Unpredictable

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Unpredictable"**

He panted. He huffed. He searched. He couldn't find him. He ran the halls. He went up the stairs. He evaded every room even the teacher's office, the clinic, the classrooms, the storeroom, the locker room, the gym and even the baseball field, the place where he loves to be.

"Where is he?" Almost out of breath, he muttered while he stood on the mound.

"The roof top!" He suddenly realized. He rushed into the building.

It wasn't like him to worry this much. He was calm and collective. He could defuse a situation like this but why was it so difficult to stay at ease. He must be here somewhere, maybe he's just absent or cut classes. No, that wasn't like Mihashi. He wouldn't do such a thing. And the catcher knows that, yes, you've guest it. It was Takaya Abe searching.

He mindlessly ran through higher level students yet it didn't faze him one bit. All he wants now, it to see his pitcher safe. Wait a minute, **his** pitcher?

Abe stopped. He was just steps away from the roof top door.

"My pitcher…" He clenched his black locks and mentally scolded himself. _'He wasn't yours. It's not like you're his boyfriend or something.'_ that's what he thought every time.

He threw his thoughts to the side and opened the door. He hoped. He gazed. He wished but it wasn't just coming true. Instead of his stuttering pitcher, he saw Tajima and Hanai munching on takuyaki.

"Hey, Abe! Wanna have some?" Tajima offered.

"And why are you sweating like a boar?" Hanai then raised the question along with his eyebrow.

"No time for that! Where's Mihashi?" Abe snapped a bit holding up a fist.

"No idea." The bald teen simply said without fear on the other hand Tajima clings on Hanai's arm and told.

"I saw him this morning on the way to school."

He glared. He jammed his teeth together in rage. He slammed the door hard. He left leaving his teammates stunned.

"H-Hanai, do you think Abe needs a vacation? The stress might be getting to him." The cleanup hitter recommended but the captain just sighed.

He came into his classroom and walked to his desk. Correction, he stumped to his desk. The pupils didn't want to stand in the way. So, the crowd of student's parted like the red sea to let the angry Abe pass. He had an annoyed face and obviously frustrated hair look. He swiped his things from his desk, got his bag and shoved his stuff in it. Soon, the room was silent as the others watched in fright. And before leaving, he noticed all eyes were on him so…

"What are you looking at!" The fear loomed over everyone and they turned away their gaze somewhere else as Abe left cutting his classes.

He didn't get it. Why? As he was riding his bike, he thought of so many things and in one way or another it involved Mihashi. There was something rather odd about him to tell the truth. In fact, Abe thought he was dropped a lot when he was a child. He might have hit his head, that's what he would think. But, despite his lack of confidence, annoying stutter, can't-do attitude and unbearable cry baby quality, Abe couldn't resist the adorable little Ren.

"Arg!" He drifted hard to the ground in order to stop. The dirt rose from the floor while the catcher held his black hair trying to make sense.

His heart was beating fast. He was red and panting. He was restless. What could this be?

"Damn, Mihashi…" He muttered sadly. As he was quick to recover, he rode his bike yet he stopped when he saw the playground. The swings were squeaking and moving. Was someone playing? He came to the sandy play place and saw…

"W-W-W-What do I…?" Mihashi wondered. With the red pouch on his lap, he went back and forth slowly on the swings. The pitcher didn't know what next. He was clearly afraid to open it and he was terrified to throw it away. Yuuko might punish him for that. And with that thinking, he imagined the witch cracking a whip and scolding him like there was no tomorrow. She was worst then Couch Momoe.

"O-O-O-OH NO!" He cried and panicked in his swing. The play set shook and it made noises but he just kept at it. Mihashi was moving so much the pouch fell. He tried to reach for it but he was only managed to grab the string. He soon found out that he pulled the string without intention and found the pouch in the dirt; opened.

"A-a-ah…" He trembled saying vowels again. He slowly lifted the pack with his fingers and nervously looks inside it. And to his surprise, it was a…

"Mihashi!" He jolted hearing his name and his heart skipped a beat when he gazed at the person walking to him.

"A-A-A-A-Abe-kun, w-w-w-what are you d-d-d-doing h-ere?" He asked nervously. This triggered the catcher's temper.

"'what_ are you doing here?'_ what kind of question is that!" To tell you the truth, the question made a lot of sense. Abe doesn't really cut class. Well, it goes for Mihashi as well.

"I-I-I-I-I! ehhh….Ehh!" I and eh's does he have anything else to say? A constructive word maybe?

Silent came in the area. It was awkward; they were both red and hearts' beating so fast. The pitcher was use to the blushing and the fast beat thing but for the catcher it was whole new concept. So, he needed a distraction. He searched until he saw the pouch Mihashi was holding.

"What's in the bag?"

"N-N-N-NOTHING!" He yelled holding the bag close to his chest.

"Let me see!"

"N-N-N-No!" Did Mihashi said…no?

"I SAID LET ME SEE IT!" He never disobeys Abe and by this the catcher doesn't feel so well about it.

He kept shaking off his request. This was like Haruna again and he didn't like it.

"MIHASHI GIVE ME THE BAG!" His tone was scary and frightening. It was horrifying the pitcher had to cry.

When he finally realized Abe wasn't going to take no for an answer, Mihashi slowly handed him the pouch while Abe snatched it from him.

"I can't believe you're so worked out about…" Abe opened the bag. Abe blinked. He blinked again. He got confused. He pondered while Mihashi was crying. He gulped. He blushed. He thought he was going to die of embarrassment. He thought for a second steam existed through his ears. He started to shake. He wondered how this could be. His eyes wide and mouth agape, this was impossible and unpredictable.

"It's a…" Abe started.

"IT'S A WHAT!" Watanuki made angry wild hand sways. He couldn't believe that Yuuko could do such a thing. Well, not completely true really.

"It's just tickets." The witch smirked on her chair.

"YEAH, TICKETS! TICKETS TO A LOVERS CARNIVAL!"

"Watanuki is just mad cause Yuuko didn't give it to him!" Mokona said humping on the tall teen's head. As the black bunny danced on his top, the boy complained.

"Why didn't you give it to me! I could have gone with Himawari!"

"I wonder what the bag will offer him next. Its unpredictable." the powerful sorceress munched on cakes and tea.


	5. Unsettle

_**I would like to thank **__**Hakarou**__** for the review!**_

_**Forgive me for any grammar error!**_

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Unsettle"**

"Renren, where are you going?"

She peeked at his cousin's open door. Once Ruri sighted Ren, it sent an abnormal shiver up her spine.

Ruri Mihashi, one of the most adorable of the Mihashi clan and Ren's little cousin. Despite her young age, she isn't afraid to discover the unknown. By Unknown, I mean what her older cousin has been hiding all these years. She wasn't annoying. She was just adventurous and curiosity mostly got the best of all the time. And in her past failures when Mihashi was in Middle school, she has made her resolution of attending her Renren's games no matter what it takes. Is he a good pitcher? Does he suck at it? She wasn't sure but she just knows that he had something, something great. But, Ren's sense of taste in fashion isn't one of his great qualities and maybe questioned by astronomers. It was just out this world. It didn't really look like it came from earth at all.

"Renren! You're not seriously going out like that in public!" Pointing at the monstrosity worn by Ren, she couldn't even bare to look at it.

"Y-Yes, Do you like it?" He spun which burnt Ruri's eyes.

"..!" With that outburst, Ren gulped. This wasn't like her unless the cloths were really that bad. Trust me it is.

"A blue shirt with orange polka dots and what is that!" She gasped and spotted his white pants with vertical red stripes.

"Where do you get these cloths! From Mars!"

"I-I-I…"

"NO talking! I'm trying to recover." She massaged her temples counterclockwise, a relaxing way to calm you. She hushed and took a deep breath. And after she came to her senses, she stumped to Ren's closet and violently opened it, practically ripping it wide open.

"W-What are you doing?" The pitcher asked tilting his head curiously but all that met his face was his cloths.

Left and right, Ren's garments flew. Pants and shirts were thrown on the bed, floor, and tables and even on the innocent pitcher.

"Here!" She marched up to him and shoved them to his face. She left the spit second she gave the cloths. And Ruri spent the day locked in her room, trying to remove the patterns on his poor cousin's outfit.

A lovely day, the sun wasn't that bright. It was rather cooling, perfect day for fun. And to find fun, head to the huge Arch, written in big pink letters 'COUPLE'S CARNIVAL', it was obviously a lover's amusement park but looked fun.

Abe Takaya, status catcher of the Nishiura high team, intelligent, short tempered and apparently collective of his personality. By collective, it means he's composed of his emotion, action and thinking. He's the type of person that thinks everything through and don't make outbursts too often. Yes, that's right, Abe Takaya, is that kind of person that doesn't let emotions get the better of him. Doesn't get too much excitement get to him. But if that's so, then why…

"Why am I early?" It was 2:30 but the meeting time was 3:30. FAIL. He doesn't want to admit he was just excited to be here but an hour early that's kinda over the top.

"Maybe, I should come back and change my clothes or something…" As he was about to sulk his shame away and head home to change 5th time, he was dumbstruck by deity of elite beauty.

Black jeans, a white dress shirt, blue sneakers and a silver round necklace, simple and elegant, this is an appropriate attire for any day at any time. It's a normal look but this was more than enough to set the pitcher off the edge. Abe blushed madly with wide eyes and pupil's the size of tiny marble. The pitcher didn't just capture his sight. He caught his breath as well.

"A-A-A-Abe-kun." He uttered sweetly. His voice was irresistible, quiet, and…erotic to much as the catcher's surprise.

"A-Abe-kun?" Say something! He thought. The catcher couldn't speak or even move. He forced himself to make words but all that came out were whimpers.

"A-A-Abe-kun?" Stop saying my name! It was too much for him. Any minute now, he might do something stupid.

In all attempts to speak, his mouth was agape yet no words came. He tried again and again. And finally, the catcher forcefully said.

"L-Let's go."

Once they surrendered their tickets at the entrance, they stood there awkwardly at near the cotton candy stand. It was difficult really. Both haven't gone on much dates, No, Scratch that. They haven't been on one what so ever. Can't exactly say, Mihashi is the type to date. The wimpy attitude is just a big letdown for the ladies. And Abe, well… Let's just say he's most likely to die a virgin.

"Hey…" The catcher slowly started.

"Do you want cotton candy?" Abe asked. The pitcher replied instantly with fast rapid nods.

"Um, ok. Wait here."

Shuffling his feet in his in anxiety and slipping his hands in his pocket to clench the pouch Yuuko gave him, he thought this was a bad idea from the start but he just couldn't help it but smile. He's been smiling ever since that time Abe found him at the playground. It was funny when the catcher loomed over the bag which contained the 2 tickets for the carnival. But he couldn't bring himself to laugh because he was filled with so much joy when Abe asked him to go with him. He almost burst to tears. He felt like his heart would explode and his stomach would go inside out. Is this what it feels like to be asked out on a date? Then suddenly, Mihashi frowned at the thought.

"I-Is this even a date?" Does he consider this as one? Abe might have thought of this as just some way to talk about baseball and the game against Tosie. Sad little Mihashi He fidgeted with the locket watch while waiting for his catcher.

"Stupid bitch…" A curse caught the attention of the pitcher. They came from a blonde teen setting on a bench. He seemed very irritated as he violently pushed the keys of his cell phone. Despite the fact he looked very angry, he looked very charming. As Mihashi's mouth agape in a diamond shape (the cat or crow look I think?), he gazed upon his silky dirty blond hair, smooth creamy complexion, deep blue eyes and slim figure. He was sure chick magnet but he seemed like a bad boy not just because he dressed like one. Wearing darks pants, checkered belt, white fitting shirt, and designer black sneakers, he did a great job to stand out with that outfit and metal accessories like rings, chains, necklaces, ear piercings and bracelets. As he banged his cell on the bench, Mihashi jolts at the loud sound.

"Blowing me off like that just because I'm not her type, bitchy whore." After realizing more curses, he was finally able to calm down. He took the fresh air and gazed at the other couples frolicking and in each other's arms. He looked disappointed.

"She didn't even give me a chance…" He uttered clasping his blond locks. The pitcher felt sad for him. He wanted to do something but it was better leave him be.

As he was about to leave, Mihashi accidentally hit a trash can. He panicked a while trying to put the can back in place.

"O-o-oh no! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! S-s-s-sorry!"

It wasn't much of scene but it was enough to catch the teen's attention. While the blonde observed the pitcher struggling, he chuckled.

"Why, hello…What do we have here?" He flashed a stunning smile that left Mihashi baffled.

"Need help?" The blonde offered his services. When he came close and knelt, the pitcher was getting hysterical.

"N-N-N-No, I-I-I wouldn't w-want to trouble y-y-you…"

"Nah. It's nothing."

Blue and golden brown connected, Mihashi blushed of the intense gaze he was receiving from the blonde. It was almost intoxicating and causing his mind to unsettle.

"This isn't good! What should we do, Yuuko?" Mokona cried watching the scene from a mirror held by Maru and Moro on each side.

The witch was silent with a frown but not for long when a tall teen came in.

"Watanuki, I have an errand for you."


	6. Unbelievable

**6**

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Unbelievable" **

He sat idly next to him on the metal bench. His heart rate was going crazy. Was it hot or was that him? It wasn't the pitcher's fault he's in this situation or the fact his new companion was painfully attractive. Face red and body trembling, Ren Mihashi couldn't bear to look up because he knew he will be lost in his bright blue eyes. He just gazed downward, to the side and straight basically anywhere as long as he wasn't in his sight. I guess he was that charming.

"So, what's your name?" His voice sent shivers down his spine.

"C'mon, I'm not going to bite." He scoots closer to him while he snaked his arm around Mihashi's shoulders. That's when it happened, the pitcher panicked and instantly turned to jelly. The blonde blinked a few times seeing this. Took some time for him to process this image of Mihashi and surprisingly he found it rather cute.

"Excuse me, I'm being rude. My name is Kerstin Hanamura." Kerstin, English name? That explains the blond hair and blue eyes, He must be part American.

As Ren Mihashi quivered, Kerstin sadly smiled. He thought the little pitcher feared him for some reason. So, he lifted his hand that was wrapped around Mihashi's shoulder before and gently rustled his smooth hair.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Every word he spoke was like a spell for the pitcher. It was irresistible and floated like feathers in his ears. It was scary but it made him feel good.

"N-n-n-no, I'm j-j-just nervous…" He stuttered.

"Good, I thought I did something to offend you." His warmth was breathtaking. So much so, Mihashi couldn't hold back and leaned on his strong structure. And when he smelt his fragrance of boy cologne with a mixture of sweet honey, he thought he was going to die.

"Stay with me, Mihashi…" Kerstin whispered softly. How did he know his name? He doesn't remember saying it but now the pitcher couldn't care less. While the blonde was watching his plan fall into place, he grinned as he lifted Mihashi's chin to see that weak appearance. He looked appetizing.

"Mihashi, where are you?" Kerstin glares at the catcher. He had such great timing.

"Till we meet again, my white dove." He planted a small kiss on his forehead and slipped out.

"He's gone what a relief." Watanuki sighed as he hid behind the bushes. The tall teen pondered on the boy that was with Mihashi. He seemed ordinary but he had bad intentions.

"I'm starving." Doumeki said popping up from the bushes next.

"WHY SEND YOU! WHY, YUUKO!"

Fluttering his eyes open, the pitcher was welcomed with a concerned look from a dear friend. Sunlight in his eyes, he yawned. He seemed so relaxed until Abe glared at him.

Oh no! Was he mad? What did he do wrong?

"Where were you? I was worried sick!" The catcher yelled as he was carrying a big bag of pink cotton.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry…I-I-I…" He sobbed and started to cry endlessly. This made Abe angrier but he also felt guilty. He had made Mihashi cry so many times already. It led him to think that every tear he sheds it's because of him. And every time Abe sees that, it will always sting him and Mihashi's sad face would be forever engraved in his mind. And his cries, It will forever haunt his dreams.

"Look, Mihashi…I was just worried." Takaya Abe didn't want to make him cry. Honestly, he really didn't. It's just whenever he tries to express emotion it's too much for the pitcher to handle. No, he could never want such perfection to cry.

Mihashi kept sobbing. So, Abe took extreme measures. He pulled the pitcher into his arms. And as he wished, the timid boy stopped.

"A-A-Abe-kun…" He was so warm. Not, like Kerstin, Abe was more mesmerizing not in a bad way. He was so happy; he thought his heart would burst. He felt his stomach churn in delight. He always wondered what it would be like if the catcher held him like this. And, now, his wonders have been answered. This feeling he's receiving is limitless. It's unbelievable he could cry not in stress but in joy. This feeling, Mihashi never wants to give up, ever.

As the pitcher sank his fingers on shirt, Abe blushed yet held him closer as well.

"Come one, come all!" They broke their embrace and saw an endorser of a ride.

"Try the new and faster rollercoaster, the heart stopper!"

Abe and Mihashi gazed in each other's eyes. The timid pitcher was alarmed but did his best not to melt.

"Let's go on that." Abe recommended as he offered Mihashi the cotton candy bag.

"Y-Y-Yeah." He stuttered.

"Yuuko, good news, the boy left." Said Watanuki on the phone booth, while Doumeki was nibbling on a corn dog.

"He did? That's great!" Mokona rejoiced talking through the phone while the witch let him.

"You don't sound happy." The tall teen spoke hearing nothing from his mistress. Yuuko played with her telephone cord and frown while doing so.

"He'll be back."

"How can you be sure?"

"He is…" She paused for a second and dramatically said.

"Unbelievably relentless." Then, Yuuko hung up.

"What…was that about?" He gazed at the phone as he heard the dial tone.

"I want to go on that." Doumeki said as blunt as always. Once Watanuki turned to the direction he was pointing, embarrassment stung him and steam came out of his ears in anger and shyness.

"GO BY YOUSELF!" In frustration, he pulled on the phone causing the cord to snap. Watanuki then threw the poor phone at the emotionless exorcist.

A/N: What's wrong? It was just…ohhh… It's the tunnel of love…


	7. Unguided

**7**

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Unguided"**

"You had fun, Mihashi?"

Afternoon, the day after the pitcher's date, the timid baseball player decided to have tea with the witch. He was frightened at first when he came at the front door but he calmed when smiles welcomed him. Maru and Moro pulled him to a dressing room and forced him to fit in a classic black yukata before seeing the mistress. Once the girls got him set, they dragged him to the main room and made him sit on a cushion in front of a small table. He was soon entertained by Mokona while Watanuki poured his tea. The sliding doors slide with the aid of Maru and Moro and thus entered Yuuko fashioned in the finest long kimono and hair styled in the highest fashion. Mihashi was nervous at his second visit but as hours past by he has been less of a shy school girl to them.

"Y-Yes, I had so much f-f-fun." He answered the witch's question as he saw her lean on the table.

"Did anything interesting happen when you got home?" She smirked wide and evilly.

"I-I-Interesting?" Mihashi stuttered.

"Abe plus Mihashi plus house plus bed minus cloths equals interesting!" Mokona blurted.

"Interesting!" Moro jumped.

"Interesting!" Maru squalled.

The pitcher was never good at math. He wasn't good in analyzing either. So, a few seconds, he stared like an idiot with eyes full of curiosity.

"Miss Yuuko! Don't do that!" Watanuki nagged.

"Do what?" She smiled.

"That! Infest his mind with your evil thoughts!"

"Oh, Watanuki, I'm just blessing him with the truth."

As they quarreled, Mihashi was confused and terrified. This environment, filled with the smell of sake and perfume, it seemed to be a nice place to live. It has great funny people in here. It isn't bad to stay here.

"Mihashi." The pitcher jolts by hearing his name.

"Your game against Tosie is not far, correct? Remember our deal, we get to see it. So, play a great game for us." Yuuko softly smiles.

"Y-Yeah! B-But I'm not s-s-sure i-i-if we can win."

"I'm sure you'll do fine." the witch seemed confident as she sipped her tea.

Then, after a while, Yuuko and Mihashi continued to talk about the date yesterday. He told that they went on the rollercoaster until he had to puke. He also said that they ate a lot of junk food and Abe won him a huge bunny by knocking a stack of bottles with a baseball. He had so much fun with him. And at night, they watched the fireworks as it lit the sky in brilliant colors.

"Sounds like you had such a great time with him." She sipped the last of her tea.

"O-O-Oh and I-I wanted to t-talk about a-a few things…" He raised the interest of the witch.

"I-it a-a-about the watch and the pouch…"

"Please forgive me, Mihashi. I can't tell you about the watch. You have to find out yourself." She stopped the conversation before it even started. The pitcher was a little disappointed but…

"But, I can tell you something about the pouch." He goofily smiled in a shape of a diamond.

As she set aside her cup, she gracefully stretched her hands and asked for the pouch which Mihashi immediately did. The witch then tied a black string to seal the bag and placed it at the table.

"You see, this bag seems ordinary but I reassure it isn't." She started off dramatically.

"This pouch offers token at the right time when one needs or not. It is said to be a guide for the unguided. But, as you well know, at the end when you do no longer need of the guidance it takes compensation for all the things it gave you." Yuuko explained while she was poking Mokona happily.

He then pondered on her words. What kind compensation? What will it be taking from him? What price does he have to pay?

"Please be a dear, open the pouch, you might find something intriguing." With a smirk like that, usually someone with that is never trusted but its Mihashi she's' talking to, poor gullible Mihashi.

He slowly reached for the silk pouch and untied it painstaking slow. Maru and Moro were also curious and decide to watch over the pitcher's girly shoulders. Mokona and Watanuki took interest as well. When the pitcher's slow pace was nerve wrecking, they all yelled excluding Yuuko.

"Just open it already!" Mihashi squalled as the peer pressure started to build. So, he tried to move a little faster. And once he got it open, all were stunned and felt blood rush out of their bodies causing them to turn pale white. Yuuko laughed and gazed at Mihashi's reaction as he turned pale and jiggled like jelly.

"Well, Mihashi it seems time is certainly cruel." She pointed at the clock. Once he saw the time, he panicked so much he tipped over the table and all the fine porcelain cups fell to the floor. Good thing it didn't shatter.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I'm late for practice! I'll l-l-l-leave now! T-t-thank you for the tea!" As the pitcher ran around the room trying to find his things, Maru was holding his cloths and Moro held out his school bag at the exit.

He bowed quickly took the pouch, ran out to grab his things from the girls and exiting the shop not even bothering changing.

"Goodbye, come again soon!" The girls waved goodbye from the door.

"So, Miss Yuuko, I'm kind of worried." Watanuki concerns reached the witch as he picked up the cups from the floor.

"About Mihashi? He'll be fine." She said and walking to her throne to relax and have a smoke.

"But, the pouch I can understand, it helps him to find what he wants and takes something of the equal price for its service but what about the watch? I don't get it. What does it do?" The witched puffed smoke using her hookah then paused to think of an appropriate answer.

"Watanuki, the pouch only helps the unguided to find their destination and desire. It doesn't really grant it. That's why it's called the pocket of discovery."

As to explain, the witch told a tale, long ago there was a powerful man who Yuuko knew and created a coat. Not just any coat, the pocket that had magical properties. It was said to offer many things, said to be a blessing to own but also a curse. It is only said what it gives it takes. This coat was too sacred, it was rumored to be cut into pieces and burnt, never to be misused. But, the tale also told that the pocket was saved and was used as a pouch for travelers. And such time now, a traveler asked a request from the great witch and she asked the pouch for compensation.

"So…" Watanuki was still lost at that.

"Put it all together!" Mokona blurted.

"Do you mean the…watch is meant to…grant his wish?" He finally got it but something seemed to be wrong. After he figured it out, the witch looked stern with an upsetting frown.

"What's wrong? Is this something to do with the watch? What will you do to Mihashi when you make the watch work?" He was getting annoyed but so was she.

"Don't worry, Watanuki, His wish will benefit you as well."

"Benefit me?" He pondered.


	8. Unusual

**8**

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Unusual"**

Rain poured on the stadium; it was near the end of the game. Nishiura versus Tosei champion team, a game said to rock the history of high school tournaments. It was almost at the end. No one expected this, The Nishiura team could win. And when the crowd was in shock when the game ended, the newbie team won, they cheered once the information has sunken in their brains. While they all rejoiced in the rain, a certain tall beauty in a fashionable red blouse and skirt was under an umbrella held by a teen with glasses.

"What a game…" Watanuki astonished.

"Indeed." Yuuko smiled.

The game ended and they managed to catch Mihashi asleep on a bench. Both walked towards him, Yuuko still protect by the umbrella held by Watanuki, they gazed upon the tired pitcher. Once she noticed no one was looking, he sat next to Mihashi and let her long smooth fingers combed his messy golden hair.

"You did well, I was certainly impressed." She smiled a bit while she snuck something into Mihashi's gym bag.

"Now, enjoy your present. I'm sure Abe would." And with that, they went home before anyone noticed.

Night time a day after Abe and the others visited Mihashi at his house (the day after the Tosei game); the pitcher was feeling a lot better. His body didn't ache much, his fever went down and he's able to eat normally again. This means, he can join practice tomorrow. The pitcher was excited not just because he can play ball, he'll be able to see Abe again.

"Mihashi, I'll be out to take Ruri to the hospital. Her fever has gone higher since your tournament. "

The pitcher was chewing on rice balls mercilessly as his mother was at the door. The rain and his cousin didn't really get along well; she would most likely catch a cold. As the mother picked up her things and Ruri's bag for an overnight stay at the hospital, she instructed all the emergency procedures and food storages. Mihashi nodded still nibbling on his meal.

"Oh and one more thing…" She placed her hat on her head, opened the door and made a suggestion that made the pitcher choke.

"You can invite your friends over, Maybe Abe-kun?"

The chunks of rice were struggling to pass in throat. He couldn't breathe. Once he swallowed hard, he took all the air that was lost and to whine at his mother but she was gone.

"I-I-Invite A-A-Abe-kun?" He trembled in his seat.

It wasn't such a bad idea. It was great to have company for the night. He does feel rather lonely. His father is working late and mother taking Ruri to the hospital. He could go to Miss Yuuko but it was already late and dark. It wasn't safe to go out.

After his dinner, he nervously tried to push the keys of his cell phone. He practically forced his finger to dial Abe's number but he always end up ending the call. He then attempted to text a message but he stopped not knowing what to tell him. So, the poor pitcher was there hopelessly stared at his cell nearly at breaking point to crying. He panicked and hid under the pillow.

"W-W-W-What now?" He asked himself. Looked like he was hiding from his phone innocently lying on the bed, he sighed tightening the hold on his white fluffy pillow. That's when he found something intriguing in his gym bag, he found a metallic box. He lifted the chest about the size of his lap and ran his fingers over the ancient design on it. He tried to open it but it was locked. This might be from Yuuko…Speaking of which, the pouch gave him an unusual item the other day when he visited the witch.

"W-W-W-Where did I put it?" He rummaged through his side drawer and finally he found the bag.

"I-I have a bad feeling about this." Mihashi opened the pouch and pulled out a small vile. Red liquid was unusually bright like it was glowing, He toyed with the vile shaking it timidly. Then, he spotted short instructions stuck to it.

"One drop of this can heighten your seek for pleasure but you will also lose yourself in the bliss. Use at your own risk." Mihashi put on a goofy face of curiosity. Putting on the crow look (diamond shaped mouth like I explained so many times), he tried to uncork it but it won't budge.

His phone rang; he jolts a little in surprise. The pitcher reached for his phone only to lose blood and turn pale. It was a call from the scariest person in the world. That's right, it's Abe Takaya.

"H-H-H-Hello?" He shook like a tree in the middle of a windstorm and he stuttered as if he was frozen in an icicle.

"I heard you were alone, are you ok? Do you want me to come over?"

What luck, this saved Mihashi from asking Abe himself. But only one obstacle in the way, Mihashi can't reply!

"Hello, Mihashi? You there?" Oh no! If the pitcher hesitates, then he'll get angry.

"Y-Y-Yes, y-y-you can c-c-come o-over!" He blurted. An awkward silence, Abe then started off slowly saying he'll be right there. The moment the catcher hung up, Mihashi melted.

"T-That's very unusual…H-H-How did h-he know I was alone?" His heart was beating loud and fast, he couldn't think.

"Is it done, Watanuki?"

"Yeah, I made a call to that Takaya Abe and told him Mihashi was home alone." The teen stretched as he sat on the floor.

"Good, then this shall be an unusual night for him." Yuuko sipped her Sake as she watched the moon with Mokona.

"Unusual night? How?" Then, it hit him.

"Oh no! I led him to…to! OH NO! Mihashi's virginity will be no more! NOOO!" He regretted ever doing the task as he was swaying at every side.

"Don't worry too much; the dear boy can take care of himself." She smiled drinking her alcohol.


	9. Undoing

**9**

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"**Undoing"**

Taking his bike out of his drive way on a cold night, Abe Takaya attempted to sneak out of his place inconspicuously. Alright, the story was, after he got a mysterious call from an anonymous caller saying he was an acquaintance of Mihashi, Abe asked his mother if he could visit him. And what did he get; she started off with a nice and sweet decline. But when he asked multiple times annoyingly and rudely, he received a scolding with a big fat NO and grounded for a week. He stumped to his room in defeat but Abe Takaya wasn't going down without a fight. So, he hatched up a plan to wait till his parents and little brother to fall asleep, sneak out of his room with of course his proper attire (you didn't expect him to go out in his pajamas, did you?) and leave the house. A great plan but not great enough, it was going smoothly until the light in the drive way was flicked on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He froze and twitched as he hesitated to turn to the speaker. He just hoped it wasn't his mom. And he was blessed; it was his little brother, Shun Abe.

"Hey, I'm just going out for a while…" He tried to keep his cool because any moment he can scream and wake mom.

"Didn't mom ground you?" Oh no, Shun put on a grin that only means one thing, the catcher is screwed. Unless the little brat is merciful, he could consider a bribe. And at this point those chances are low, Takaya has been a bit of a jerk to him this past week like scolding him for barging in his room even though he knew mom asked him to go in and get the laundry. It was a bad time for the catcher so he was cranky and now he'll pay the price.

"What will it take for you to keep your mouth shut?" The older brother asked.

"Well, I do need some money for a new bat…" Shun suggested bluntly as he was holding his chin high.

"How much?"

"Just, your whole allowance for the month."

It was pricey but Mihashi was all alone. He could just imagine him so scared and lonely. It was nerve wrecking what possible tragedies he might have. He had to do it for his pitcher.

"Alright." He agreed bitterly. There goes a new baseball mitt. So, Shun returned to his room all smiles as Abe Takaya went on his way with his bike.

"N-Needs more pepper…" Mihashi stated while tasting his stew. He might not have self-confidence in baseball but he has a little self esteem for his cooking. The pitcher was making absolutely sure that the soup and dish were perfect for Abe's taste. So, he added a few more ingredients and made some deep fried tofu. The timid pitcher was determined to make Abe comfortable. He cleaned up the dining room a bit, freshen it up and he even showered.

"Need t-to hurry, he'll be here any minute." He finished the stew with a few more dashes of salt and sugar and prepared the table and dishes. He took the scene one more time and sighed at its perfection.

When he fixing his room to kill some time before Abe got there, he stacked up the metal box and down went the vile on the floor. He picked it up and tried to store in away in the pouch but what he found in the bag was a small ancient black key. Mihashi confused observed the key for a few seconds and realized it was just the right size of the key hole of the metal box. Just as he was about to walk over to the box, the door bell rang. He panicked a bit and shoved the vile and the key in his pocket.

"Mihashi, you there?" Abe's voice echoed through the house.

"I-I-I-I'm here!" The pitcher stumbled as he went down but he was quick to recover to meet his catcher at the door.

"U-U-Um…I-I-I…" Vowels again, weren't we through with this. And finally after gathering all the strength in his voice box, he continued.

"I-I-I made d-d-dinner…" Abe looked startled yet he blushed.

"You didn't have to…" He started.

"N-No, I-I wanted t-to." Mihashi stopped him before Abe could argue.

So, the pitcher led him to the dining area. The scent of food was appetizing when he entered the room. Abe humbly took a seat and thanked him for the meal. The timid boy sat at the next seat and watched him take the first bite. He was nervous but the worries went away when Abe's eyes widened and blurted how delicious it was. Mihashi was feeling embarrassed, so he fidgeted something in his pocket to decrease his blush. Then suddenly, the vile slipped out his pocket and rolled under the table. He tried to reach for it but instead he hit his head causing the soup to pour on him.

"Shit, you ok?" Abe shuffled to the pitcher's aid.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm f-f-fine. The soup w-w-wasn't that h-hot." He was tearing up but reminded himself he should be strong.

"You should be more careful! What if the soup was hot, huh!" The catcher snapped causing Mihashi to break down crying and muttered sorry a lot. Now, he did it. That's strike one for Abe.

"Look, I'm sorry. Go change." Mihashi wasted to time to rush out of the room and head upstairs.

Once he was out of sight, Abe banged his head on the table and scolded himself for being a blockhead.

"Put it together. Have a regular conversation, that's right. Baby step…Just small baby steps." He recommended to himself everyday but he just fails to take his own recommendation.

He then felt something roll by his foot. He bent down to find a vile. He picked it up and was astound by the red liquid. It looked like it was glowing. Was it some kind of special soy sauce?

He then stupidly poured all the liquid on his rice and started chow down.

"This is delicious…." He said as he finished his rice.

"Have any kings…" Mokona asked sitting at the floor of the shop while playing cards with Moro and Maru.

"Go fish!" Moro cheered.

"WHAT!' An outburst was heard from Watanuki. No surprise there.

"The vile won't poison them or anything, Watanuki. So, please calm down." Yuuko stated.

"THIS VILE DOES FAR WORSE THINGS THEN POISON, MISS YUUKO! POOR MIHASHI!" He wailed in madness.

"The liquid is harmless." Yuuko declared as she was savoring some Sake.

"Aren't you going to do something just in case!"

"It seems that I can't interfere with the undoing of others…" She stated exiting the room.

"Undoing?" Watanuki started to grow worried for the pitcher.


	10. Uncomfortable

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"Uncomfortable"

Refreshed after a nice hot shower, he draped his towel around his waist and made his way out. He had to. He didn't like the stickiness of soup on him. Mihashi stepped out of the bath and went straight to his drawer just for him to panic.

"W-W-Where a-a-are my clothes?" He opened ever drawer, closet and anywhere that could possibly have garments but the only he found was his underwear. This wasn't a great time to scavenge for some to wear. And the only thing on his mind was what the hell happened to his clothes.

Just then, he remembered. His mom did his whole laundry that day. She even gave a warning not to change much this day. Oh no, what to do? He needed a miracle and that miracle just so happens to be in a form of a call.

His cell phone rang; he snatched it from his bed and read the caller ID. It was Miss Yuuko.

"Good evening, Mihashi. Did you accept my gift?"

"G-Gift?" Does she mean the metal box?

"It will fit you just fine. Trust me." Yuuko then mysteriously hung up. What does she mean 'fit you just fine'?

Curious, the pitcher took the box and tried to pick the lock with a paper clip. He then remembered he had a key in his pocket. He tried again and this time he had the key. The sound of old machinery was heard when the key was twisted, he slowly lifted it's rather heavy case and just couldn't say any more.

"I-I-I can't wear this!" It was clothes but it's just not right. He has no other option though…

Abe Takaya was left at the table. Every scrap of amazing food was gone. He admits it was an unforgettable meal he ever had but it made him feel a little tipsy. He couldn't raise his head from the table. His cheek was smacked right there a few moments he gained some heat and headaches. He was panting like he ran a thousand miles. And weird enough, he felt…whorny. Was it the red liquid?

"Oh god…What's happening to me?" He lifted his hands to see them but its image was blurry to even tell it was a hand. He needed to puke or something to ease these foreign symptoms of whatever illness this was. So, he searches for a bathroom. He opened the doors gently at first until he started to get hotter and whornier; he kicked the rest of the doors open.

"Darn it, Where's the damn restroom?" His head was heavy and his mind was clouded, he ventured upstairs slowly to find a comfort room or at least find Mihashi.

"M-Mihashi…" Voice trembling, He called softly as the catcher made his way through the hall way. Fast heart beats blocked his hearing; Abe gave all his strength to his feet to at least reach the nearest door. With a boost from his arms, he pushed himself to the door and twisted the knob.

"A-A-Abe-kun!"

Mihashi attempted to cover himself with his towel yet it was useless. Abe could see everything. Stunned by the pitcher's appearance, he thought blood rushed out of his nose and steam came out of his ears. He mumbled useless babbles seeing this other side of Mihashi. Don't worry he was wearing something.

"M-Mihashi…" It's not like anything he's ever seen. Sure, He's been in maid cafes before but none of the girls seemed to have that mind numbing presence. And, Wow, Mihashi has that and more.

Abe was aroused by that maid outfit. Black and white was never really the pitcher's strong color but this look worked for him. White apron, black corset, white petticoat, black choker, white head dress and the black uniform, it was all there. He looked sweet, sexy, fragile and most of all beautiful. The black dress was half way up his thighs which did good if he was showing his flawless skin. And the corset seemed uncomfortably tight but that gave him that sexiness. That shy look was so adorable on him; Mihashi's sex appeal was through the roof. Abe's eyes were wide and jaw hanging as wide as he can go. The catcher just thought he died and went to heaven.

"I-I-I-I had n-nothing else to wear." With slow batting of his eyes, Mihashi looked so…No words can be said. And this unspeakable beauty was more than enough to make Abe snap.

"Mihashi, I can't…hold back."

"A-Abe-kun?" The catcher walked up to him. Something was wrong, he acted boozy as he came over, how he stared at him like a hungry animal and the way he caressed his shoulders with his hands. Eyes glazed over, He wasn't himself anymore and this scared Mihashi.

The catcher then planted a kiss on the weak one's exposed shoulder and planted another on his neck and another on his other shoulder. Mihashi bit his lower lip to keep himself from giving a moan. But his resistance was not prepared when Abe traced his tongue gently and slowly on the pitcher's neck to jaw.

"A-Abe-Kun! Ah!" He yelped when he pecks his cheek just a centimeter from his lips. Abe's warm breath touched Mihashi's face and it gave him the chills. The pitcher was heating up badly.

"You're so cute…" He ripped the choker violently from his neck and pushed her roughly on the mattress.

Abe then mesmerizes at his prey before slowly taking his ankles and spreading the legs. And poor little Mihashi was too shocked to move. He would just quiver.

"Don't worry; tonight I'll take you places that you couldn't even imagine." He crawled to him as he snuck under the dress, through layer of puffy petticoats and just lovingly touched Mihashi's inner thighs.

"Ehhhh!" The pitcher grasped his bed sheets for dear life. As Abe's caresses went up and down, the weak one arches his back. The pleasure was too much for him. And when he thinks the pleasure couldn't get any higher, Abe touches his...

"N-N-No! A-Abe-kun! Not there, p-please!" Trying his best not to make much noise because of the neighbors, Mihashi found that very difficult. Abe was toying with him. The pitcher was so hot; he felt he was going to explode.

"You like that?" The catcher whispered as he continues to play under his maid uniform.

"N-No…" He uttered still gasping and groaning.

"Then, you'll like this one." Abe ruthlessly ripped the skirt to reveal the rest of legs and waist. Mihashi was cold and now he was even colder when Abe's wet tongue touched his thighs.

"AH! AH!" He attempted to kick but he just couldn't. He couldn't bear to hurt him. No, he would never harm him, the person who believed in him from the start. The person he truly cares about… The person who he fell for…

"Mihashi?" Abe noticed the prey was lying perfectly still. He then wondered what happened. Soon, he was curious enough to look. And what he saw broke his heart.

Tears flowing down his rosy cheeks, he was shivering. Eyes lost, filled with sorrow and emptiness. Body was lifeless and pale. Mouth slightly agape with some saliva trickling down, the poor thing looked violated.

"M-Mihashi?"

Abe himself broke down to tears realizing what he's done. His eyes widened looking down at his dirty hands; he clenched his fist and regretted every single action. He then pulled poor little Mihashi into his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Mihashi! Please, I'm so sorry!" He yelled but nothing, he looked the same. Eyes filled with depression and body motionless, He was breathing like any other human but Mihashi didn't feel like he was human at all. He was treated like an animal. He felt betrayed and uncomfortable.

"Wake up! Please! Please!" Abe pleaded but no…

It was an uncomfortable night…


	11. Underestimated

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"Underestimated"

Bright, it was too bright. It blinded him. Where was he? What happened? What's this he felt under his fingertips? It was soft and a little damp. He was laying on it as he clenched a bundle and tore it from its root. When he did, he smelt earth. Was it wet soil? He needs to adjust to this brilliant light so he can see well. When he forced himself to stand, he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Mihashi!" Was that Tajima?

The pitcher was still as he lay on the green pastures just near the stream. He was not responding to his call. Tajima dropped his bike and things to the floor to see if Mihashi was alright. And when he saw, the pitcher was less than alright.

"Mihashi?"

Eyes glazed over, Mihashi was pale, unresponsive, and looked sleepier than usual. The cleanup hitter was worried so he resulted to violently shaking him until he acted or at least put on that silly expression. A few good hard shakes, Mihashi finally sat up and gazed at Tajima with a lifeless face.

"You ok, Mihashi?" The small teen offered concerns but the pitcher doesn't want it.

"…" Nothing.

He hasn't opened his mouth once. Even when he was up on his feet and both were headed to school, you wouldn't hear anything from Mihashi. Something was wrong but Tajima thought it was best to consult Abe first before doing anything.

"Hey, guys!" At the end of all their classes, Tajima gathered the team around the mound excluding Mihashi who Tajima made sure was going to be late by asking him to fetch some stuff from his desk.

"What's up?" Mizutani asked first.

"Mihashi that's up." The cleanup hitter announced. While the rest of the team was puzzled by the subject, Abe looked away in shame as Tajima continued.

"He's been really distant lately. And yesterday, I tried to share my delicious lunch and he didn't want any!"

"So? Maybe Mihashi wasn't hungry." Sakaeguchi made an explanation but Tajima was stubborn. He kept ranting that something was off about him until the team was tired of hearing it and consulted the closest person to Mihashi.

"Hey, Abe, Has anything happened to Mihashi these past days?" Hanai asked.

The catcher froze for a minute and stuttered a bit with his answers.

"N-No, not that I know of."

"There you go, Tajima. If Abe says nothing happened, then nothing happened. You're just paranoid." Nishihiro closed the case walking away from the mound.

"I'm not paranoid! I saw him! His face was dead!" The cleanup hitter tried to convince them while making a dead face by stretching his cheeks down. The team sighed as they dispersed to do practice.

Abe felt empty. He felt like shit. How the hell would he do that to Mihashi? It was difficult carrying so much regret and knowing that he trashed something that was so precious to him. He was the lowest thing that ever lived that's what he thought. And the only thing that can save him now was to apologize to him.

"Oh, look its Mihashi!" Izumi pointed.

Their attentions were stolen when the pitcher came in, his head was down and his motions were slow as he made his way through the gate to the field. And when Mihashi straightened up showing his face, they were horrified. Tajima was right; he looked pale, lifeless and expressionless.

"Mihashi?" Oki muttered.

The pitcher didn't say a thing. As he was about to pick up a mitt, he was grabbed by the arm by Hanai and dragged to the mound. In a state of panic, he cried and yelped for help.

"W-Wha?" Mihashi was scared. He thought he was going to be punished.

"Keep your focus, Mihashi!" Hanai scolded but it was no use. He knew and everyone knew that only one person can talk sense into him. Abe.

The team glances at the catcher who was startled by the looks given to him by the team.

"Watanuki, did you retrieve what I asked for?" Yuuko asked as she was blending her tea with a small tea spoon.

"Yeah, but, It doesn't really add up." The teen came in with a little stack of papers and handed them to the witch while taking a seat beside her. Eyes glued to the documents, she herself gave a look which Watanuki expected but her expression was off. It's like she expected that something like this would happen.

"Kerstin Hanamura, enrolled in Angel academy in America in a graduating class but his diploma was terminated that year but he was given a transfer to Japan in order to continue his middle school…" Mokona read from a far opening his big eyes.

"That's it?" the bunny questioned. Then, Watanuki asked Miss Yuuko to move onto the next paper that's what intrigued Mokona and the twins.

"I got it from the record from my school." the teen starts.

To everyone surprise, it was a picture of Kerstin in the same uniform as Watanuki and documents of him being enrolled there but…the date.

"WOW!" The twins exclaimed.

"It's dated 30 years ago and he seems he has graduated too." the witch stated as she gazed at the photograph closely.

"So, what does that mean, Miss Yuuko?" Watanuki asked nervously to her.

Yuuko calmly set down the papers and glared slightly at the multiple photo's of Kerstin in different uniforms and documents dated years and years ago.

"I'm not entirely sure but it's best if we keep a close watch on him. I have a hunch if something goes wrong then Mihashi's judgment will be clouded and this will be all for nothing."

"So, what now?" Watanuki asked.

"I'll take this matter into my own hands. This one should never be underestimated."


	12. Unworthy

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"Unworthy"

"I-I-It's alright…I-I-I can walk."

The thing is…Something happened on the playing field.

Mihashi was crying like mad and refuse their help. And by his own stupidity, he tripped while was retreating. Minor injury maybe a little muscle pain.

And suddenly, as they were about to help him, a stranger came by and picked him up. Kerstin Hanamura.

Mihashi protested a bit since them. He claims he was fine but his whole body was trembling.

As he was being accompanied by a foreign friend, the pitcher was carried bridal style across the halls of the school to reach the gate. Closely behind them were of course his team and Abe who was glaring intensely. As he was trying to stop himself from stabbing the jerk, the catcher kept a faster pace than anyone else.

"I think he can walk!" Abe wasn't the jealous type. No, he never was but this is Mihashi we're talking about. He doesn't want his pitcher to be in the hands of anyone else especially if that _anyone_ is a hot blonde with a charming personality.

"Nonsense, He's shaking like a leaf. And besides, He's too good for walking. Isn't that right, my dove?" Kerstin said boldly while pulling him closer. Mihashi looked up to him flushed and their gaze met. Blue melted the pitcher's golden eyes.

"My dove?" The team exchanged confused expressions while the catcher turned red in anger.

"That's so sweet." Female students giggled who happened to be loitering the halls. Other by standers watched them pass. Some even squalled from the sweetness of Kerstin's gaze on the pitcher. Whispers all around, even teachers joined in. The entire time the catcher heard was how Kerstin was hot or Mihashi and that guy will make a cute couple. It was torture. What seemed like forever for Abe, they finally reached the gate.

"Hey, we can take Mihashi home from here." Hanai suggested but the blonde refused.

"No, it will hinder your practice. I'll be happy to bring him home for you." Kerstin smiled.

"You don't even know where he lives! I'll take him home!" Abe yelled holding up a fist.

"Oh no you don't…" Couch Momoe stepped in.

"We have a tournament coming up and you guys need all the practice."

With the Couch's words, all of them agreed. Abe decided it was best for the team but he wasn't sure that decision is best for Mihashi. Tajima was ordered to draw a map to the Ace's house as the others fetched Mihashi's bike. Once Kerstin was on, he gently placed the weak pitcher across the bike's body. With his legs on the side, sitting on the bicycle, and resting on the blonde's chest, Mihashi gave a sad look to Abe.

"M-Mihashi…" When the pitcher heard his catcher call out to him, he was almost moved to tears. He could still remember what horror he did to him that night but he couldn't bear to be upset with him forever and he couldn't stand the strange atmosphere between them. He just couldn't.

"Don't worry; I'll get him home safely." He pedaled away.

"Watanuki, Keep a watchful eye." Yuuko spoke seeing the Kerstin and Mihashi from a far.

"Tell me Miss Yuuko…" The teen started.

"WHY IS DOUMEKI HERE!" Watanuki complained and pointed at the exorcist beside him.

"I think you two will make a great couple." The witch winked causing the spirit attractor to blush.

"Miss Yuuko! Seriously!"

"And also, I need assistance. I will have a little word with Kerstin."

Both teens looked at Yuuko then at the Kerstin, what horror will happen? Who is he? And what is he capable of? What is his intention towards Mihashi? That's what Abe wants to know.

"I thought I rid myself of you." The blonde stopped as he saw the catcher before him. Panting heavily still in his baseball uniform, Abe glared at Kerstin with passion. And he caught the timid pitcher sleeping soundly; he can speak in the rudest way possible since he despises the blonde just by the way he looks at his beloved golden haired angel.

"I'll take Mihashi and no one gets hurt." He simply ordered. Abe Takaya was serious. He meant business and he didn't skip practice just to leave empty handed. Couch Momoe would probably rip him limb from limb but Mihashi was worth it.

"What makes you think I'll hand him over? He's such a delectable sight." The blonde planted a small kiss on the pitcher's forehead and Abe didn't like that. So, he went in and tried to take his pitcher by force but…

"You think I'll let an ingrate like you take my property!" Kerstin's fist started to glow. And with one simple punch Abe was thrown against the wall.

"W-Wha…" The catcher was baffled. The blonde got off the bike while carrying the sleeping Mihashi. He flashed an evil smirk at him and said…

"Many fools like yourself tried over the years to win back the love of your life. Yet all you've done is drive them away towards me…You've made Mihashi cry a lot of times and now it's time he deserves someone special…"

Abe was crushed by his words. He cares dearly for Mihashi. So, he must consider only what's best for him and do only what's at his best interest. Yet lately he hasn't done that. Abe has violated the only person who ever trusted him so much. Maybe it was time he considered what's best for Mihashi? Maybe Kerstin will be the one for him.

The catcher was silent and wallowed in his own pity. There was no place for a person like him in sweet Mihashi's life. So, he looked up to the teen and his beloved pitcher. Taking one last glance at that peaceful face, it was sad to let him go but he had to. He had to let him go because…Abe loves him.

"Don't listen to his lies." A strong feminine voice was heard, there was a tall woman walking over to them accompanied by 2 teens.

Kerstin was not only angry but frightened as well. He knew who he was up against. It was a tall young lady in a high fashioned white and black dress.

"Well, isn't it the dimensional witch Yuuko Ichihara…" the blonde glared.

"Set the boy down nice and easy will you please…" The witch softly commanded. Normally Kerstin wouldn't budge but there was a tall exorcist with a bow and a spiritual arrow aimed at him so he had no choice but set Mihashi down.

"You there…" Yuuko was portraying to Abe. The catcher looked up.

"No one can say who you are not worthy of. Don't let him tell you that."

Abe's eyes widened.

"And besides, it doesn't matter if you are worthy or not in this case, it's the extent of love. So, are you so willing to give him up for the sake of you being unworthy? If so it just goes to show your love is not strong enough." Yuuko was wise. This made Abe realize that he truly loved Mihashi. He'll never let some punk tell him he doesn't deserve him.

"Take Mihashi and go. We've got this one." Watanuki smiled.

Abe returned the smile and picked up the sleeping pitcher.

"Thank you." The catcher ran off with Mihashi in his arms.

A/N: Now it just goes to show, Mihashi is a really heavy sleeper! XD!


	13. Unforgettable

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"Unforgettable"

"I should have known you would return." Yuuko had a straight face.

"I'm surprise you haven't sensed my presence. You had no clue who I was up till now." Kerstin chuckled evilly.

"Miss Yuuko, have you two met before?" Watanuki asked.

The witch closed her eyes and pictured the past. She was travelling worlds and encountered a strange prince. Dressed in a blue robe and fashioned a few golden accessories, this said prince had long bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes. Looked as youthful as Yuuko, he was rich, handsome and ladies were head over heels over him even the witch was a victim of his influence. Charming characteristics yet possessed an impure heart. He was greedy and manipulative. The prince had tried to cheat death to rule forever and be all powerful. Yuuko had to stop him. Even though she cared for this prince, she had to do what's best. The witch was unsuccessful in vanquishing him but she managed to drive him out of his world. They never saw each other since then.

"I've never thought we would meet like this." She opened her eyes to see him now as a young teen.

"Yet we did, I told you we are never far apart. You're still the only woman for me. Too bad that Clow Reed had to steal your heart." Kerstin smirked.

The witch glared at him intensely. Kerstin may have changed his appearance slightly but he was still the same.

"I see you have attained another way to make yourself immortal."

"Yes, I have. It wasn't easy yet it is not all in vain. It is a nice way to live a long immortal life." The blonde took a step closer which Doumeki and Watanuki considered cautiously.

"Feeding on purity of virgins isn't what I call living a nice life."

Kerstin Hanamura was merely another one of his façades to conceal his true identity. He needed to keep up with the times. Century after century, he has cloaked himself with lies. Using his charm to seduce virgin females, he had the key of immortality. He can stay as young as he wishes as long as he takes the purity from innocent women. Clearly he had slept with all the females that seemed to be delicious, but in this century it is hard to find virgins anymore. So, he grew restless. He found a girl but she was too low for his taste. That's when Kerstin met Mihashi.

"Call it as you may… I still stand here with limitless powers and Mihashi is exactly what I need." the blonde's hands started to glow while he continued.

"He isn't like the others. Sure he might be male yet his purity far beyond any common virgin women."

He didn't have to tell the witch because she knew from the start. Mihashi possessed purity far beyond anyone Yuuko has ever seen. Not just clean in body but also in mind and soul. The witch believed at first he wasn't human at all yet he is absolutely mortal. A rare being indeed, no wonder Kerstin was instantly attracted to him.

"You can't take him. His fate is already set." Yuuko said which made him angry.

"No fate is sealed until I say so!" He released a powerful blow causing the area to be submerged in smoke.

Watanuki was protected by Doumeki's embrace while Yuuko stood there unaffected by the intoxicating mist. When the foul gas cleared, he was gone.

"Where did he…" The spirit attractor muttered as he was still clinging on to Doumeki.

"He'll be back." Yuuko faced the other way and headed back to the shop.

"There's nothing more we can do from here."

Both of teens looked at each other, Watanuki smacked the exorcist away and ran after the witch.

"He's so unforgettable." She whispered still remembering how he was before.

The sunset was beautiful when Abe gazed at it. He never took much special interest of the setting sun or its twilight colors. But this particular dawn was magical; He had the love of his life with him. Touching his golden hair and smooth innocent face, Mihashi was even more captivating then the sun setting before him.

"Mihashi…" Abe whispered while he put on a smile.

For a good few minutes on a park bench, he kept a watchful eye over the sleeping pitcher. He couldn't stop smiling of this perfection. The way his mouth formed into a gaping smile, the pinkness of cheeks, his flawless complexion, the way his golden locks glow under the twilight rays, Abe saw an angel. Why wouldn't he fall for him?

"Hmm?" Mihashi shifted his position in his slumber and something slipped out of his pocket.

The catcher bent down to see a silk pouch and some kind of pocket watch. He picked both up out of curiosity. Puzzled when he pressed a button to pop the lead of the watch, it didn't seem to tik. But it was strange; the hands of the watch were at 12. Could be a coincidence. He then spotted something engraved on at the back of the watch. It was written _'to turn back'_.

"Turn back? Turn back what?" Was it instruction? No, it couldn't be. It wasn't discrete enough to be one. If it were instructions, then what is there to turn back? The handles?

Abe tried to fidget with the knob. He twisted it so the hands would move but it was stuck. No matter how much strength he puts into it, it was useless. So, he just gave up and set the items next to the pitcher.

"Hmmm…?" It was about time Mihashi woke up.

"W-Where…?" His eyes fluttered open and saw a smiling Abe. At first he blushed but he then started to panic. Mihashi sat up, faced him and stared.

"You're awake." Abe spoke softly. Even though the catcher was at a peaceful state, Mihashi was panicking. I guess it's his nature.

"What's wrong now! I didn't even say anything wrong!" He scolded the timid boy causing him to wiggle in fear.

"I-I-I!" Vowels, I've heard it before.

Abe calmed himself seeing the state he's in. Take it slow. As he was about to speak with Mihashi, the pitcher attempted to run yet the catcher had a fast reflex and caught his small framed shoulders. Pulling him back to the bench, Abe held him close. This formed an embrace, a magical and warm embrace.

Silence filled the area yet they could hear loud heart beats of one another. Mihashi felt his catcher's chest pressed against his back. Warm arms wrapped around him, he could waft his sent, minty with a hint of sweat from practice. So intoxicating. Mihashi felt Abe's rough skin against his. It was so overwhelming that he shivered from pleasure. And when the pitcher felt the nagging catcher breath softly brush his nape, He just wanted to die.

"Please, Stay." Sharp words impaled Mihashi's heart.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." The pitcher could sense tears were coming soon.

"I know I'm asking too much after all the cruel things I've done but…Please forgive me!" His eyes started to water and he clings on Abe's arm that was wrapped around him.

"I…I'm such bad person to make you cry so much. I know I don't deserve someone as great as you. But even so, I can't let you go off with some jerk…because!" No more, Mihashi thought. He has already forgiven him even if Abe hasn't said so. But why does he have to make him feel like this? The pitcher's heart felt as if it were about to explode of happiness.

"Because…I…I…" I what?

"I…lov…"

When Mihashi listened to the first syllable, he knew his heart wouldn't take any more joy. So, he broke from the embrace, faced him and planted a kiss on Abe.

The shock came to the catcher late but returned the kiss gladly. It was a simple lip lock. Nothing much though this held a lot of value to them.

It was if their lips were meant for each other.

Mihashi was in his arms while they continued their unforgettable kiss.


	14. Understand

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"Understand"

Since that encounter with Yuuko, Kerstin hasn't made his appearance yet. Abe was able to mingle with Mihashi in peace. They made casual conversations about baseball and what happened in their daily school work and practice. Abe would always concern himself about the pitcher's health and constantly nags him about how he over pitches recently what the catcher doesn't know Mihashi practices to impress Abe and not be a bother to him. It was all scolding and stuttering between the two every day.

But after practice, Abe was itching to show little affection for the pitcher. The catcher would snag Mihashi's hand if he had the chance when no one was around. The pitcher stutters and panics awhile yet calms down eventually. I guess he doesn't mind but he still can't make eye contact with Abe. He was too shy to do so even if they done it a few times. Mihashi still hasn't gotten use to the fact of holding hands during their 'hang outs'. Not what you call dating, more in between chilling out with a friend and going on a date. They don't know which really. Both were too damn scared to ask their partner if they were really together (together). They weren't ready to call it 'going steady' or 'dating' just yet.

"So, Mihashi, Is everything going smoothly with Abe?" Said a tall female, Himawari was her name.

Himawari happened to be finishing her errands when she spotted Watanuki with the pitcher just yesterday. They became instant friends. It so happens that Himawari's good nature was the type the pitcher can open up to easily. Mihashi was hesitant at first and kept stumbling on his words but her warm smile extinguished the hesitation away just a little.

"W-W-Well, Y-yeah." The pitcher muttered giving the teen a timid smile. Himawari smiles back, of course, but much stronger than his.

The female teen felt her phone vibrate within her back. She pulled it out and read the message silently. With a smile, she turned to Mihashi.

"Miss Yuuko wants us to visit her shop."

It wasn't a coincidence that she was passing by Mihashi's school. No, it was all a plot. Himawari was ordered by the witch to pick the pitcher up from school. The tall female had no idea what Yuuko had in mind for Mihashi but she thought it was best to play along.

"O-Ok." The pitcher blindly fallowed the tall Himawari to the shop.

At the shop, the witch welcomed them with a sake bottle in her hands. Wearing one of her many designer yukatas, she invited Mihashi to move closer to her. He trembled a bit as Moro grasp his arm and dragged him towards the witch while Himawari was led by Maru gently next to him.

"Hello, Miss Yuuko, Where's Watanuki?" the tall female asked.

"He went to get us more sake!" Mokona answered holding his own bottle of liquor.

The witch told the pitcher she wished to hear how he was with Abe. Mihashi was nervous but he told any way. Story after Story, the pitcher engage them in sweet and heartwarming tales of their 'dates' and deep friendship. He also tells how close they seemed every day. And after the end of each practice, Mihashi feels as if their bond has reached farther than just mere pitcher and catcher but friends and more than friends. Himawari and Mokona both blushed in tingling excitement of his stories while Moro and Maru giggled endlessly.

"Well, now, what an interesting relationship you have manifested with Abe, isn't it?" Yuuko smiled.

"Yes, what a relationship!" The twins said.

"I'm almost jealous." Himawari was still holding her excitement while Mokona couldn't handle it anymore and made an outburst.

"I WANT THAT TO!"

Everyone laughed except Yuuko. They were having such a great time until it was time to get down to the main reason why he's here.

"Mihashi, Do you know why I have summoned you here today?" The witch asked him.

"N-N-No…" The pitcher stuttered.

"I've sent you here to tell you that you are all most at the end of your journey."

A serious atmosphere came; Yuuko sipped her sake and heard Mihashi's response.

"At the end o-of my j-journey?"

"May I see the watch please? And the pouch as well?" The witch held out her hand and waited for him to surrender it.

The pitcher went through his things panicked. He threw some bunch of useless papers to find the pouch and his necklace watch. (Looks like a pocket watch but it's really a necklace with a watch.) Seemed like forever, Mihashi finally found the items and timidly placed in Yuuko's hand.

"You are near a turning point Mihashi. I just hope you choose the right path." She popped the lid open to reveal the watch. Hands mysterious stopped at exactly twelve, the witch smiled as she tinkered with the knob. Curious Mihashi, the pitcher observed what the witch was fidgeting. After her deed, she looked up to him dramatically and frowned. Yuuko then threw the pendant at him. It was a good thing he thought fast and caught it. And as for the pouch, she kept it tucked in her yukata.

"The clock is ticking. Think wisely."

The witch stood and disappeared passed the sliding doors. Mihashi gawked at her statement. Soon he notice there was a ticking sound. He gazed down at his palm and discovered the watch was working. Was it…?

"G-going backwards?" The clock was heading counterclockwise. Like it was counting down to something, the pitcher's eyes were wide. What turning point? What will come to him?

"I don't think he knows much at all…" Mokona sang while he was on Yuuko's shoulder.

"I predicted as much but he has to understand what he's up against." The witch stated heading to her quarters playing with the pouch.


	15. Unfortunate part 1

**Unconditional**

By: bloodysword99

"Unfortunate (part 1)"

Mihashi was an easily distracted individual. He would torment himself over little details and panics occasionally. Scared a bit but mostly confused, the pitcher was troubled about this watch in his hand. It wasn't everyday that one can see a clock going in reverse. So, he kept all his attention on it. Was it counting down to something? If so, what will happen? Why did Yuuko say to think wisely and why did she take the pouch away from him? Many questions filled his thoughts.

"Hey, Mihashi! It's game time!" Hanai announced. The pitcher threw his wonders aside and put away the watch in his bag.

A lot has happened since that moment, it all came to a halt when Abe tried to do something for the sake of the team. Trying to catch a loose ball was stupid but he did it anyway. In the end, he's the one who took the fall. He sprained his ankle and was unable to play for the rest of the game. Mihashi was lost when Abe wasn't present. He felt like the catcher was the sole reason he was any good. But soon, he discovered Abe won't be with him in every game so he has to be strong. It was sad to think but Mihashi had to put it together for his team and his catcher. By the time it was over, they lost the match. The pitcher walked up to Abe who was standing with the help of a crutch. He looked up to him with teary eyes and said that they lost. Abe was near to tears as well and held the pitcher close with his free hand.

It was night time, Mihashi and Tajima was about to leave after a little visit to Abe's house. They said their goodbyes and the pitcher gave a rare bright smile at the catcher. This made the nagging catcher happy. But the first time he saw it (about the time before eating dinner with his brother and them), he was really startled, mortified really. And before he left…

"Hey, Mihashi, Is tomorrow good?" Abe was brief about his question since his brother was close by talking to Tajima.

"T-Tomorrow?" The catcher was referring to a 'date'. It took some time for Mihashi to figure out what it meant and when he did he would turn red and babble nonsense.

"I-I-I-I…T-t-think…T-t-t-tomorrow is g-great."

"Alright. Drop by my place."

They were about to part but Abe grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear. The catcher drew a deep breath, swallowed hard, hands trembling and said.

"Mihashi, I love you." The pitcher froze. Are his ears deceiving him?

"W-W-W-Wha…" He reacted a bit before pulling away.

"C'mon, Mihashi! Are you coming?" Tajima called out.

"Y-Yeah!"

He rode away leaving his catcher baffled. Was that right? To storm off without replying to his feelings? What was he suppose to say? This is the first time he heard someone besides his parents say that to him. He didn't have a clue how to react to that. His heart was beating so fast and his face was flushed and red. He was almost crying in extreme happiness but he had a tang of regret not giving a reply.

"Himawari dear…" Yuuko spoke through the phone.

"Oh, it's you Miss Yuuko, what brings you to call at this hour?" The teen smiled hearing her voice.

"I want you to accompany Mihashi tomorrow on his date."

"Sure…If he doesn't mind that is."

The witch smirked and stated.

"He doesn't have to know. You just have to be there with him." Yuuko hung up. Himawari looked at her cell phone weirdly and also sadly. What was she planning?

"It's tomorrow! It's tomorrow!" Mokona danced on the coffee table where the phone was.

"It sure is." The witch played with the black bunny.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Watanuki popped the right question.

"A great ordeal…" Yuuko threw herself to the floor and grabbed a small watermelon slice from the teen's platter.

The tall spirit attractor frowns for the rest of the night. Not because the witch refused to tell him exactly what will happen no matter how much he asked but also he felt it in his gut it wasn't going to be a pleasant ordeal. Watanuki didn't sleep much just thinking about it.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that…" Abe was also deep in thought. He lay on his bed, resting his broken ankle and looked up to the ceiling like it had all the answers to his worries.

"I knew it was too early…I'm such an idiot!" He scolded himself as he slapped his forehead hard to rattle his brain. (Just in case he gets a bright solution on how to fix this mess) He was blessed when he had an idea that he should have thought of hours ago instead of sulking in bed.

"I need to call him…" With enough strength, he was able to reach his cell phone on his side table. He searched for Mihashi's contacts and pressed 'call' once he found it. The catcher heard rings and rings. No one was picking up, Abe expected as much. Mihashi might be sleeping or too scared to answer. He was about to end his call but a timid voice tingled his ear.

"H-H-Hello?" It was his weak tone. Abe turned red just by his sweet voice soothing his aching heart.

"Y-Yeah, It's Abe…" Oh no, he started to stutter as well. Never a good sign.

"I just wanna say…I'm sorry about today…"

"T-T-Today?" Mihashi asked like not having a clue. The catcher wasn't happy about it.

"Don't tell me you already forgot what I said!" I guess Abe was just nervous but the pitcher couldn't see that. So, all Mihashi did was panic through the phone. Bad Abe! Stupid Abe!

"Look, Mihashi!" The babbles from the other line stopped but he could still hear subs.

"I'm sorry what I said…I-I guess it was a little sudden…" He started off nice, gentle and sincere.

"I-It's a-a-alright…" Mihashi spoke like a mouse. Tiny and timid.

"So, are we still on tomorrow or…?" But before he could finish, the pitcher made an outburst.

"Y-Y-Yes! Tomorrow at your house!" Abe was startled yet he enjoyed Mihashi wanting to continue their 'date' despite all that. He was tingling with excitement and embarrassment as he said.

"O-Ok, then see you…" the catcher smiled as his call ended.

"T-T-Tomorrow…" Mihashi muttered while hiding in the covers.

"Tomorrow, it will be different." Abe closed his eyes and slept soundly.

"An ordeal, huh?" Watanuki toss and turned on his bed.

"Tomorrow, Mihashi, You will face your turning point. An ordeal you cannot avoid." Yuuko spoke as she gazed at the full moon.

"An unfortunate ordeal, Indeed…" Kerstin grinned malevolently as he stood in front of Abe's domain.


	16. Please read

**ATTENTION READER and REWIER OF THIS FANFIC:**

Because of the stupidity of my father and myself, My computer was reformatted.

Erasing everything including all the complete fanfiction and fallow ups.

Every single data erased from the face of the earth.

It was erased without my consent. Depression took over, and

I made a very childish tantrum.

In short am so F CKing sad that all my stories I had been working of for 4 years

have been erased a Neanderthal!

I was pissed at my father and I cried all week!

My fanfics are what keeps me sane in this crazy world I live in!

My stories are the sweat and blood of my life!

AND NOW GONE! Like shit on the street!

I don't think I can forgive my father just yet...

After all erased all you stories and school work days away before your birthday...

what a present...

So please forgive and understand. I don't think my poor writer heart can take

any more depression. I shall try my best to remember all those zillions of chapters

I have written...and maybe die in process once its is over.

Sorry and see you soon.

Yours truly, bloodysword99


End file.
